


Fatal Attraction

by advictorem



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beards (Relationships), Car Sex, F/F, Femslash, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictorem/pseuds/advictorem
Summary: Drew's cheated on her boyfriend. She wasn't going to sugarcoat that. But it wasn't her fault! Sure, having her lover wear her boyfriend's letterman jacket was probably overkill, but she wasn't to blame for that, either!





	Fatal Attraction

Drew cried out, gripping the back of the letterman jacket. She was sure she was going to scratch so roughly at the bold blue letters that she was going to end up peeling them off. She couldn’t have that. Her boyfriend would surely be upset if he noticed his last name or the number 1 removed from his varsity jacket.

She moved her hands to the back of her lover’s neck, sinking her perfectly manicured nails in. Drew arched into her thrusts, wrapping her legs around her waist and pulling her in deeper.

She probably shouldn’t have been sleeping with the enemy—a punk rock lesbian with way too many strap-ons was hardly Drew’s idea of a friend—but she couldn’t bring herself to care right now.

They were in the backseat of Drew’s startling pink convertible, and Thalia was ravaging her in the middle of the school parking lot. She estimated they had about thirty minutes before the bell rang for lunch, and about thirty-five minutes before they’d be discovered by the students leaving campus for food.

“Tell me how good it feels,” Thalia husked hotly against her neck, breathing softly above the hickies she had left. “Can he do this to you? Huh? Can Jason make you come this hard?”

Oh, yeah. And she was also her boyfriend’s sister. Oops.

“Baby, you feel so good,” Drew purred, saying everything Thalia wanted to hear. “Only you can do this to me. God, deeper, please!”

She neglected to tell Thalia that Jason didn’t make her come _at all._ Because Jason wouldn’t have sex with her _at all._ He was like a monk. It had been driving her crazy. And she liked Jason, she really did! Despite common belief, she wasn’t only with him because he was captain of the football team. They had great chemistry.

There was only so much a teenage girl could take, though. If she wanted to be celibate, she would’ve joined Coach Artemis’ stupid club. It wasn’t Drew’s fault that Thalia had looked so delicious in her brother’s jacket, the first time they had sex nearly three weeks prior. And the way Thalia touched her? Absolutely sinful. The subtle, smoldering, knowing glances Thalia would send her way in the middle of their shared English class? They made her panties absolutely wet.

So, you see, it wasn’t _exactly_ Drew’s fault that Thalia was everything a teenage girl wanted—dangerous, sexy, mysterious, a rebel. She was just so careless, brazen, and a terribly bad and scrumptious influence that Drew was helpless to her charm.

Drew’s walls constricted, trapping Thalia inside of her as she came, screaming so loud she was sure students inside the school thought the bell rang.

Thalia laughed that arrogant laugh that made Drew want to slap her, but she just leaned forward and nipped at the punk’s neck.

“We still have ten minutes,” Drew urged, trying to pull her back down.

“You’re so greedy,” Thalia chuckled in response. “Thank god Jason hasn’t slept with you. He wouldn’t be able to keep up.”

Drew froze. Wait.

“You know we haven’t slept together?” she accused. “How do you know that?”

“Jason told me,” she answered simply. She pulled out of Drew swiftly, tucking herself back into her ripped black jeans. “Don’t sound so surprised. We’re siblings. We talk about everything.”

“Everything?”

Thalia smirked, nodding her head slowly for emphasis. “Everything.”

Drew couldn’t believe it. She felt her stomach drop. Jason knew about them? He knew Drew had been cheating on him for three weeks now, with his own sister? Why hadn’t he said anything? Was he waiting to set her up? Oh, god, was he going to expose her to the entire school? She didn’t deserve that!

“Get outta your head, sweet thing,” Thalia remarked, thumping her roughly in her forehead. “Chill. He’s not mad. You’re just his beard, he doesn't care that we're fucking.”

Oh, _hell no._

“His _what now_?”

 "You can't be mad," Thalia laughed incredulously. "He's your beard, too!"

Drew glowered. "I hate you both," she eventually said, shoving Thalia away from her. "We  _won't_ be doing this again."

"That's what you said the last time," Thalia reminded, rudely lighting up a cigarette in her brand new car. She would've swatted the taller girl, but she had more pressing concerns.

Drew fixed her skirt, slipping out of her car and quickly taking her phone out of her purse. Drew stomped back to the school, waiting for Jason to pick up. When he did, her scream nearly broke his phone screen. 

"You're  _gay?"_


End file.
